New Line Cinema/Trailer Variants
1973-1987 Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 8.15.13 PM.png|''Alone in the Dark'' (1982) Night_From_New_Line_Cinema.jpg|''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984) Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 8.17.12 PM.png|''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' (1985) 1987-1994 Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 8.19.35 PM.png|''Hairspray'' (1988) Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 8.21.03 PM.png|''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' (1988) Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 8.22.48 PM.png|''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' (1989) Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 8.24.11 PM.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990) Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 8.25.48 PM.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' (1991) Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 8.27.25 PM.png|''Drop Dead Fred'' (1991) Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 8.28.55 PM.png|''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' (1991) Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 8.30.26 PM.png|''Poison Ivy'' (1992) Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 8.33.21 PM.png|''Mr. Nanny'' (1993) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h10m13s43.png|''The Mask'' (1994) Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 8.39.11 PM.png|''The Swan Princess'' (1994) bandicam 2015-08-23 15-18-25-693.jpg|''Dumb and Dumber'' (1994) bandicam 2015-02-20 18-31-45-815.jpg|''Little Odessa'' (1995) 1994-1995 1995-2011 1995-1997 bandicam 2015-02-19 20-02-42-856.jpg|''Don Juan DeMarco'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 8.43.24 PM.png|''Mortal Kombat'' (1995) bandicam 2015-02-20 18-26-42-674.jpg|''Seven'' (1995) Screen Shot 2017-11-18 at 9.08.49 PM.png|''Theodore Rex'' (1995) bandicam 2015-09-26 10-38-54-502.jpg|''Spawn'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 8.49.22 PM.png|''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' (1997) 1997-2001 Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 8.51.30 PM.png|''The Wedding Singer'' (1998) GW426H222.jpg|''Dark City'' (1998) Screen Shot 2017-09-14 at 8.54.56 PM.png|''Blade'' (1998) Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 12.47.10 PM.png|''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' (1999) NEWLINEOOPS.png|''The Cell'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-20h47m43s250.png|''The Butterfly Effect'' (2004) 2001-2003 I_Am_Sam_trailer_variant_(2001).png|''I Am Sam'' (2001) Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 12.41.15 PM.png|''Austin Powers in Goldmember'' (2002) newlinehowtodealtrailer.JPG|''How to Deal'' (2003) 2003-2011 vlcsnap-2013-09-20-03h52m13s130.png|''Highwaymen'' (2004) WOQR.jpg|''Cellular'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-07-15-13h21m22s65.png|''Blade: Trinity'' (2004) Screen Shot 2017-08-08 at 11.17.37 AM.png|''Son of the Mask'' (2005) MED.jpg|''Final Destination 3'' (2006) UP.png|''Shoot 'Em Up'' (2007) XXXXXW.jpg|''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (2008) GW438H210.jpg|''Four Christmases'' (2008) ENTRAILER.jpg|''He's Just Not That Into You'' (2009) LOL.jpg|''The Final Destination'' (2009) GW411H223.jpg|''Sex and the City 2'' (2010) GW471H213.jpg|''The Rite'' (2011) 2011-present 2011-2018 GW469H206.jpg|''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) GW442H203.jpg|''Final Destination 5'' (2011) SILVER.jpg|''New Year's Eve'' (2011) Screenshot (293).png|''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'' (2012, A) New_Line_Cinema_(Journey_2_trailer_variant).png|''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'' (2012, B) GW448H236.jpeg|''Rock of Ages'' (2012) Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h06m55s1.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) GW453H221.jpg|''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) The Conjuring 2013.png|''The Conjuring'' (2013, A) Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h46m53s218.png|''The Conjuring'' (2013, B) Vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h41m12s152.png|''We're the Millers'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h11m34s40.png|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) tammy2014.PNG|''Tammy'' (2014) intothestrom 2.PNG|''Into the Storm'' (2014) If istay.PNG|''If I Stay'' (2014) hb2.PNG|''Horrible Bosses 2'' (2014) hobbitbattlefivearmies3.PNG|''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' (2014) Snapshot 2 (10-2-2014 4-15 AM).png|''Horrible Bosses 2'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-04-10-14h04m28s108.png|''Hot Pursuit'' (2015) Vlcsnap-2015-02-10-23h00m37s78.png|''San Andreas'' (2015) HowToBeSingle2.png|''How To Be Single'' (2016) US2.png|''Central Intelligence'' (US, 2016) Vlcsnap-2017-08-29-12h57m21s127.png|''Lights Out'' (2016) New Line Fist F Trailer.png|''Fist Fight'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-08-08 at 11.37.36 AM.png|''The House'' (2017) Vlcsnap-2017-06-24-22h41m55s205.png|''Annabelle: Creation'' (2017) Image290.png|''It'' (2017, A) Image323.png|''It'' (2017, B) AE821742-A4EB-4BED-8E95-4BC4FE972946.jpeg|''Rampage'' (2018) 2018-present 2018-2020 Bandicam 2018-09-01 14-13-50-664.jpg|''The Nun'' (2018) Screenshot_2018-07-21-15-28-08.png|''Shazam!'' (2019) New Line Cinema - The Curse of La Llorona Trailer (2019).png|''The Curse of La Llorona'' (2019) 2020-present Coming Soon... Category:New Line Cinema Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Independent film production companies of the United States Category:Warner Media Category:Jack Warner Category:Warner Bros. Category:New York Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Film distributors of the United States